Bored
by romanceaddict3320
Summary: Edward comes back after he damages his automail and gets bored around the house. i had to write this because all of the stuff leading up to the last thing have happned to me with a guy i like and i'm really confused about it. advice please? Enjoy the stor


Here you all go you little addicted Edwin readers! okay i luv you guys for reading and i'm going to put this message on the bottom of the page too. out of the 51 people who read my last story i got one review. that makes me super sad. :( please review. i know what your thinking 'someone else will do it, i don't need to' guess what... everyone thinks that and i end up with 0 reviews. please review. i need reviews if you guys want me to write better stories for you! okay please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! except maybe the pieces of leftover birthday cake in the fridge and some reviews if you pull your gut together and send them... evil glare

ps: I am working on the Zutara story i just hit a road block. dodges flying objects HA YOU MISSED!

* * *

"Ouch," Winry gasped as she cut herself with the peeling knife on the counter. She pulled her finger to her lips and kissed it gently, sucking the blood away.

She walked over to the bathroom and ran cold water over the cut. Winry held it under the water until the flow of blood stopped. Then she wrapped it carefully in a band-aid. She made a noise of approval at her quick patch job.

Winry sighed and walked back out into the kitchen. She had been cutting fruits to put in a bowl. Ed and Al were coming back. Apparently Edward had busted his automail so awfully that he couldn't even walk himself and Armstrong had forced him to call in advance.

Not that Winry was complaining. At least she was ready for there arrival. She had polished all of her wrenches and they were all in easy reaching access. She was very well prepared.

She picked a strawberry up off the counter to cut it. She glanced down at it for a second before slowly placing it in her mouth while keeping a look out to see if Pinako was coming into the room. She ate it slowly savoring the taste.

She glanced out the window expectantly as she finished the strawberry. They should be here already. Those boys were always late. She grabbed an apple and instead of cutting it into the bite-size pieces for the bowl, she took a huge munching bite of it.

It was sweet but sour, the perfect combination, delicious and excellent in everyway. She took a smaller bite and slowly reached for her wrench. She lifted it into the air and let it fly. It made hard contact with an empty skull that contained only stupid ego and was trying to make its way quietly into the house without being noticed.

Ed fell backward with a thunk as bump began to rise from his head where Winry's all powerful wrench had hit him. He glared up at Winry from the floor as Al came into the house.

"Hi Winry! How are you? Sorry for big brothers misbehavior," Alphonse said abashedly. He gave the best smile that a suit of armor could give and walked away from his brother who was still lying on the floor.

"Traitor," Ed grumbled along with a string of his favorite curse words. He glared up at Winry. "I can barely walk and you still hit me with a wrench! Where the heck is the justice in that," Ed yelled at Winry.

"If you hadn't damaged my automail in the first place you would be able to walk fine! It's your own fault," Winry argued heatedly.

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she saw the extent of the damage. His arm was gone his leg was just a wire frame that didn't move and merely worked as a support. That wasn't what upset her most though.

Cuts crisscrossed his bare chest and there was a blood soaked bandage wrapped around a hole in his arm, the last reminder of a bullet.

She fell to the ground next to him and hugged him. "I was so worried! I never know what's going to happen to you," she gasped out as her voice caught.

Ed blushed but hugged her back fiercely, as if she might be the last solid thing he had to hold onto in his life. "I'm sorry Winry. I don't do this to intentionally hurt you. It's just what happens. I don't go looking for trouble Win," Edward whispered.

"That's a laugh. If you aren't trying to hurt me stop going. Stop throwing your life away! Don't you ever think about anyone else," Winry sobbed into his shoulder.

"Of course I do. This is for Al. If I die trying to bring him back I'm be perfectly okay with that. He deserves to live a good life," Ed said softly as he avoided her eyes.

This earned him another sharp whack from the wrench. "You're so stupid! That's what worries me Ed! I can tell that you don't give a crap about your own life and that scares me to death. You have no idea how awful it is for me to sit here and wait to see if you're still alive. I could wake up any day and hear that you just gave your life up for some stupid noble cause. Don't you know that you deserve a good life too," Winry asked in an anguished voice as the tears continued stream down his shoulder.

Ed stared at her for a long time. "I'm sorry that it hurts you," He said slowly as he looked away, "but things aren't going to change. I made a commitment to my brother and I'm going to keep it."

He stood up and walked away from her. He had to get away before he changed his mind, before he went back to help her, before he made his inevitable departure harder.

Winry hugged her knees to her chest and tried to pull her self together. She pulled her hair back into her usual ponytail and stood up.

She walked quickly into the other room where Al, Ed, and Aunt Pinako were all talking and laughing. She smiled. She couldn't help but love moments like this. She stored them up in her heart just in case, every single one.

She walked over and plunked down in a chair by the counter and picked up a strawberry from the half made fruit basket. She grabbed the knife, still lying next to the basket and carefully cut the leaves off the end of the berry before dropping it in her mouth.

"We'll need to redo the measurements on your arm and leg," Winry said slowly to Edward, whose smirk grew. "You know, incase you shrunk," Winry added with a sadistic grin as Edward's face turned purple and her glared at her.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL ENGOUGH TO FIT IN A MATCH BOX," Edward yelled at the top of his lungs as Al restrained him.

"You," Winry stated plainly. She picked up another strawberry and walked slowly out of the room. Ed's jaw hit the floor and he stormed off to sulk.

"Those two never quit do they," Aunt Pinako said with a sigh. Al just nodded and slowly went upstairs to unpack brother's things. If he didn't do it nobody ever would.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward was unbelievably bored out of his mind. Edward grumbled loudly as he walked around the house, sometimes about nothing at all and other times his speech varied from freakishly tall weirdoes to how it took far too long to make his automail.

After a half-an-hour of pacing and boredom he finally decided to just go see what Winry was doing. He made his way over to the work room and pushed the door open silently. He slowly came in, careful not to make a sound.

She was sitting on a high chair with no back, sketching a beautiful automail arm. It was streamlined and had simple patterns running along it. Above the sketch she had written 'For Edward' a happy face was drawn where the words started and a sad face where they ended.

He came closer to inspect her work carefully. From farther away he hadn't been able to tell, but close up he could see the faint sketches of intertwining transmutation circles all over the arm.

He smiled and without thinking he put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She flinched; she hadn't realized he was in the room. She felt a shiver roll down her spine.

Ed still didn't have his shirt on. He was pressed against her back and it didn't seem like he planned on letting go.

This was just Ed. He was just doing what he always did. Well not exactly. Still it was only Ed and he might be great looking and all with his muscles and all but…

Oh God, she did not want to think about his muscles right now. It was pretty hard to ignore them though because at the moment they were pressing into her back. His finely toned arms circled her waist and pulled her back against him.

She gasped softly and he heard and smirked. "Something wrong Winry," he asked teasingly. She wanted to glare at him but wasn't sure if she could keep a straight face if she looked into those beautiful eyes.

Instead she tried to peel his arms off her. The arms tightened as she tried to pull away. "You have five seconds, Ed," Winry threatened as her voice wavered.

"Or what," he whispered softly down her neck. She dug a free hand deep into one of her coverall pockets and pulled out a wrench. His eyes were closed and he didn't notice the wrench until it smashed down on his head.

He let go of her quickly and swore loudly as he grabbed another chair and dragged it up next to hers. She went back to work but kept glancing up. His face was inches from hers and he was just staring at her with that idiotic smirk that she loved so much dancing on his face and in his eyes.

What the heck?! Since when did she like that smirk? It was the smirk that always led to trouble, even when they were little.

"Would you quit staring? Don't you have something better to do? I can't concentrate," Winry finally snapped, glaring at a triumphant Edward.

"Nope, there is nothing to do and I'm really bored. You're the entertainment. Staring makes it hard to work doesn't it? You lasted two minutes and thirty-four seconds," Edward said grinning.

Winry just glared at him and turned away angrily. His smile widened. He slowly scooted over so that most of him was sharing the chair with her. He reclined as much as he could since the chair had no back and slung his arm across her shoulder.

She jumped and gently tried to remove his arm. He left it there with almost no effort and let his head fall softly back onto her shoulder. The weird feeling was back. She shivered again and stood up quickly.

She rubbed her arms and looked at the floor, trying to disguise the rising blush on her cheeks as she moved to the opposite side of the room. What was wrong with her today? This was Edward, sloppy, short, alchemy obsessed Edward. Still, all theses weird thoughts and feelings… this was just far too confusing for her taste.

Edward stood up slowly. He crossed the room in strides, with a wide grin. If that had set her on edge this was going to fling her overboard. He pinned her arms to the wall behind her and still smiling pressed his lips forcefully against hers.

She gasped but kissed him back slowly and gently. He eagerly pushed for entrance and she obliged. She kissed him with her everything and he gave her his all. Whether the kiss was a simple gesture or spoke of volumes never touched again, it left a single thought in Edward's head. As he slowly pulled away to take a breath a whisper escaped his lips, "I should be bored more often." He grinned and went to catch her lips once again in his own.

* * *

Hope you liked it! i hope it didn't seem rushed, i've been working on it for a while. i acctually wasn't sure if i sohuld have seperated the two sections into differant stories. tell me what you think! (warning if you read the top this is just a repeat fro here down)

out of the 51 people who read my last story i got one review. that makes me super sad. :( please review. i know what your thinking 'someone else will do it, i don't need to' guess what... everyone thinks that and i end up with 0 reviews. please review. i need reviews if you guys want me to write better stories for you! okay please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! except maybe the pieces of leftover birthday cake in the fridge and some reviews if you pull your gut together and send them... evil glare

ps: I am working on the Zutara story i just hit a road block. dodges flying objects HA YOU MISSED!


End file.
